


Blue's Halloween Party

by Invisible_Ink



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Fake Character Death, Haunted House, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Ink/pseuds/Invisible_Ink
Summary: Blueberry is holding a Halloween Party and all of his friends are invited! But the house that the party's being held at isn't as nice and innocent as it seems.





	1. Who're you gonna call?

**Author's Note:**

> Yay another story!  
> I'm actually co-writing this story with someone else on Quotev, so this story will be both here and there, too!  
> Ink might have an appearance in the story, depending on how it plays out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Papyrus are planning and preparing for their magnificent party! The little Berry was going to need help from his friendchmen, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who're you gonna call?

He had been planning this party for ages.

Blue sat precariously on the chair in front of his computer, the light of the screen illuminating the already well lit room. The little skeleton was typing away, the board clicking loudly each time he hit a key, and a slightly louder click as he hit the space bar. His bright blue eyes flicked around the screen, scanning the words that popped into existence as he typed. He was writing an email, a group email to all his friends from different universes. It was an invitation to a Halloween Party Blue was hosting, and information about the strange holiday was listed after the polite greeting.

Chara had taught Blue everything about Halloween that he needed to know. The costumes, the candy, the trick or treating, it was all strange and new and exciting to him. He must share this strangeness to his friends.

It was a bit of a list of requirements for the party, to dress up in any sort of costume, bring a little bag to hold all the goodies, and a sleeping bag, for the slumber party that would take place soon after all of the main party's activities. He didn't describe what was going to go on in the party, just that a slumber party would be taking place afterwards. Blue grinned at all the possibilities that could happen during the Halloween portion of the party, spin the bottle, truth or dare, games mainly tilting towards the possibility of getting his friends together.

SciFell would be easy, they both obviously liked each other, but were just awkward as hell about it. AfterDeath would be more difficult, shown that Reaper was completely obnoxious and Geno supposedly hated the Death God. Blue tapped his chin thoughtfully with one hand, planning out how he was exactly supposed to get at least one of the pairings together, snapping out of his train of thought as he realised he hadn't yet send the email to his friend group.

Blue grabbed his computer mouse, humming and watching the screen as he clicked the 'SEND' button, smiling and satisfied. "Papyrus!" He called out, twisting his body slightly so he could glance at his open bedroom door, "I sent the email!"

There was the sound of quiet shuffling as Papyrus walked upstairs, then paused outside his brother's door. "That's great, bro." He pulled his cigarette out from between his teeth, puffing out a bit of smoke. Blue frowned at that, but couldn't say anything as Papyrus continued, "why don't'cha call Ink t'make th'place now?"

The little skeleton blinked and nodded, "oh! Yes! I must get Ink immediately!" He quickly turned to switch of the computer, hopped off his chair, then dashed out of his room. 

* * *

 

Blue took it upon himself to decorate the haunted house once Ink had finished creating it, setting creepy paintings along the walls, placing fake cobwebs in the corners, putting Jack-o-Lanterns on top of tables.

The main sitting room was the most decorated, and it was fitted with a TV set and a table, the TV for watching scary movies, and the table to hold all the snack food. Papyrus entered the room soon after Blue had finished decorating, arms full of empty bowls and bags of chips. He just tossed them messily on the table, to his brother's distaste.

"Papyrus!" Blue scolded, frowning, "don't be lazy with party preparation! We want our guests to be impressed with all of our hard work and organization!"

"Yeah, yeah, alright, I'll try.." The taller skeleton murmured, amused as he started picking up and rearranging the bowls. Blue watched him with a stern expression, folding his arms and squirming a bit. He had always liked setting up for parties, and just sitting by and watching like this made him feel unhelpful. So, after a moment of utter silence, Blue's stern glare dropped, and he stepped closer to his brother.

"Let me help with that." And so Blue had helped set out the bowls, filling them with chips and pretzels and candies. He eyed the bowl of candy, tempted to stuff his face with the sweet, sugary goodness, but shook his head to clear his mind. 'No candy for now,' he told himself.

"Okay, thanks," Papyrus hummed, leaning against the heavily yet symmetrically decorated wall. Blue and Ink had really out done themselves, "you know how much I love doin' nothin."

Blue rolled his eyes, the bright blue orbs flicking in his brother's direction as he paused and sighed. He decided not to fuss about it, and continued to work, filling up one of the empty bowls set on the table with fruit punch and slipping in a ladle. A smile slowly spread across Blue's face as he grabbed a bottle, his signature bottle of hardcore whiskey, and popped it open, tipping some of its contents out into the bowl of punch. He snickered mischievously to himself and recorked it, setting it aside.

"S'that what I think it is?" Swappy asked his brother, nodding lazily to the bottle. Blue glanced at him, an innocent smile still pasted on his face.

He giggled sweetly, nodding, "hardcore whiskey? Well, yes it is, dear brother! I warn you not to drink anything at this party, it can and will be spiked by the Magnificent Sans himself!" He cheered proudly, turning back to the table of food. It was times like this when Swap truly felt proud of his brother. 

"Okay, well, I'm not gonna warn anyone s'long as you promise to tell me what's spiked and what's not." He said, rolling his eyes slightly.

Blue was hoping that at least one half of each of the pairings got drunk tonight, it would make his plans a whole lot easier. He nodded and hummed as he stacked cups beside the punch and placed little bowls of dips and salsa next to the chip bowls. 

"M'not hearin' a yes or a no here, bro.." Swappy said, as he approached the table again and started to stack a few cups beside the punch bowl. 

"Well I nodded," he pointed out, stepping back and staring at their handicraft with a cheery smile, "so that counts as a yes!" He placed his hands on his hips, examining the table, before his smile softened, contented. "Oh! I had almost forgotten!" Blue exclaimed, suddenly, "we must change into our costumes before the guests arrive!"

"Oh yeah. What're we goin' as again?" Swappy asked, glancing over at Blue again. He remembered, obviously, but sometimes he just liked to purposely push his brothers buttons.Blue frowned slightly and hummed, thoughtfully tapping his chin with his finger. He was too distracted with trying to remember what they were going as than to scold Papyrus for trying to mess with him. And, in all honesty, he had completely forgotten what they were going to dress up as, all the running around and planning had jumbled all his thoughts together into one, huge, forgetful mesh. Swappy noted his brother's confusion. "M'pretty sure we were goin' as a ghost and a Ghostbuster?" He suggested, leaning against the table. "The costumes are in a box on th'kitchen table."

Blue blinked, then looked up at Papyrus, smiling, "oh! That's right! Thank you for reminding me!" He chuckled, albeit a bit awkwardly, then trotted over to go get the box of costumes.

He returned soon, proudly parading into the main room with the box in his arms. Blue set the box onto the floor in front of Papyrus, then opened it, pulling out the costumes from inside. He held out a hand to give one of the costumes to Papyrus. White fabric was already in his other hand. Swappy quickly stuffed the remains pretzel into his mouth, uttering a quick, muffled, "Thanks bro," and taking the costume, turning and shortcutting into a nearby room to get changed. Blue stared at the spot that his brother had disappeared from, still smiling as he trotted down the hall into another room of his own to get himself changed in. He removed his battle body armour, setting it aside on the floor as he slipped off his t-shirt and jeans and quickly slipped into the white pair of pants and the cloth of the ghost costume.

Blue emerged from his room shortly, a wide smile on his face as he trotted back to the main room to wait for Papyrus. In the meantime, he pulled out his cellphone, scrolling idly through his contacts. "Who're ya textin'?" Asked Swappy, when he emerged, in full costume.

Blue looked up at his brother, smiling and pausing whatever he was doing on his phone. "Oh! I'm going to text Fresh and Error to get over here and bring the guests over!" He cheered.

"Oh yeah, those two." Swappy had displayed an obvious dislike of Error and Fresh from the start, but didn't seem to mind too much. "S'long as they behave themselves." Blue went back to scrolling through his phone, quickly sending the both of them a message to pick up the guests. He smiled to himself, knowing that they would probably do something stupid to scare his guests, but he wasn't specific enough, so whatever happens wouldn't entirely be his fault.

Blue's phone soon dinged with a response from Error, stating that the glitch would 'Do what he could'. Only God knows what he was actually planning. One thing was certain, however— The guests definitely weren't going to enjoy it as much as he was. Another message arrived soon after Error's, and it didn't take much thought to know that it was from Fresh. The message was filled with ridiculous 90's lingo, Fresh's specialty. Blue knew that Fresh wouldn't take enjoyment in gathering the guests like Error would, but he didn't care. He was just happy that the strange, 90's themed skeleton actually listened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbusters!


	2. In the Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the party to start, and Blue's done a bit of preparation. I wonder what they're going to play…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry that it took forever for this chapter to come out  
> Me and my co writer've been pretty busy

  
Sci had gotten Blue's email a few hours ago and rushed to finish up some last minute work before leaving for the party. Once he'd finished at the lab and clocked out he'd retuned to his room and begun to pack for Blue's 'sleepover party'.   
He sat down on his bed, quietly humming Famous Last Words to himself as he methodically organised and packed everything he'd need. A few moments later, and the sound of very quiet, staticky magic filled the room as someone teleported in behind Sci. The newcomer giggled to themselves, creeping up behind Sci before pulling him into a sudden hug-tackle, "AYYYY! WASSUP SCI-BRO??!"

  
"Oh my g-god—!" Sci shrieked in surprise as he was pulled off his bed, dropping the shirt he'd been holding. "F-Fresh! What the h-hell?!"

  
He grinned, "nice, yo. Ya done packin? Da Prez wants ya over at tha mansion asap."

  
"M-mansio— you know what? I'm not even g-going to question t-that." Sci muttered, as he continued trying to work his way out of Fresh's grip to finish packing. (And also because he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.)

  
Fresh raised an eyebrow at Sci, "what're ya doin'? We need t'go now, bro."

  
"I need to f-finish packing, half m-my costume's still lying o-on the bed," Sci answered, "now, l-let go of me!"

  
"Can't, brah, da Prez sez I need t'get ya over to t'party now!" Fresh replied.

"I don't see how t-that prevents you f-from releasing me, Fresh." He muttered.

  
Fresh hummed, "jus' grab yer stuff and let's go, yo!" He released Sci eventually, who stumbled away from Fresh, scowling slightly as he picked up his costume and stuffed it into his bag, zipping it shut and slinging it over his shoulder. "Okay, ready."

  
Fresh nodded, grinning, "nice." He pulled Sci into the awkward, tight hug again, then quickly teleported away before Sci could protest. The staticky sound came back as they appeared in the main room of the mansion, still stuck in that awkward hug. Sci pulled free the first chance he got and looked around. The only ones who were there were Blue, Papyrus, Fresh, and Sci. Error was still off doing god-knows-what. Sci only had a chance to stumble away from Fresh and greet the Swap brothers before Error walked out of a glitchy rift, proudly dragging Fell Sans and Papyrus by their souls behind him.

Fell was grumbling angrily, trying his best not to move too much, and Fell Papy looked pissed. Blue glanced at them and giggled. Error yanked them over to the others them released their souls from his strings. He'd clearly had fun bringing them here. Blue and Fresh watched, both of them smiling as both Fells stood up and grumbled. Fell Pap wasn't in costume, he probably didn't even bring one, and all Fell was wearing was a black cape and a t-shirt that said, 'Bite me' on it.

"Are you meant t-to be a vampire?" Sci asked Fell, after a moment. Fell nodded and grinned lazily, "heh, yeah."

  
"At least he tried," Swappy hummed, hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit.

Fell snickered. "Heh, yeah, I guess you could say I 'tried'."

  
"Tried more than your bro, anyway." Swappy replied, eyeing Fell Paps, "and what're you supposed to be, a Hot Topic Exclusive?"

Fell Paps glared at him, "oh, shut up! Not everyone wants to participate in your stupid little party!"

  
"It's Blue's party, not mine, but fair enough." Swap turned his attention back to the group. Fell just stood there awkwardly, looking around at the other costumes, "so… what're we s'posed to do?"

  
"Anyone who isn't in costume should probs go find a room and get changed," Swappy hummed, "aside from that, I dunno."

  
Sci nodded, picking up his bag and leaving the room. Fell Pap crossed his arms, it was easy to tell that he wouldn't be changing into anything. Error grumbled something and walked through a new rift, intent on changing into his own costume. Blue'd probably bullied him into wearing one.

  
And Fresh slipped off, grinning.

* * *

  
When Sci returned to the group he was wearing a Vampire Hunter costume that consisted of a long coat that looked like that of Ford Pines' and had a few wooden stakes that were strapped to his back. Fresh returned soon after. All that really changed was some aspects of his outfit. Swappy arched an eye socket at Fresh's appearance. "What're you?"

  
"'M Dippy Fresh, yo! Da Prez tol' me t'wear dis."

Sci glanced at Blue, "Gravity Falls, s-season two, 'Escape From Reality'?" Blue smiled and nodded in response. Fell glanced at Fresh, raising an eyebrow. The arrival of Error was what broke the silence. He grumpily walked out of his rift, dressed as BEN Drowned. He didn't look too pleased when Swappy asked him if he was meant to be Link form Legend of Zelda.

Blue shook his head at Papyrus, "no, no, no! He's not Link! He's dressed up as BEN Drowned! I thought that suited him well."

  
"Oh yeah, that guy," Swappy nodded, "Well, they're both abnormally short and enjoy screwin' with people's computers for no reason, so I s'pose it does suit him." Blue rolled his eyes at his brother. Fell snorted.

  
"Who's left to arrive?" Sci asked, putting his hands in the pockets of his coat. "Geno and Reaper," Blue hummed, then turned to Fresh and Error, "who wants to go get who?"

  
"I guess we only really need to get Geno, 'cause R-R-R-R-R—Reaper will arrive on his own accord." Error answered. Blue nodded.

  
"Alright, who wants to go get Geno?"  
"I refuse to move." Error stated, simply. Blue rolled his eyes and glanced at Fresh.  
"I'll go get 'im!" And the neon skeleton teleported away.

  
"What d'we do now?" Swappy asked, knowing his brother would have something planned.

  
"Well I do have a buncha fun stuff planned! But we should wait until Geno and Reaper get here, it won't be fun without them!"

  
"Figured s'much." Swappy said, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lightning it. Blue smiled. And so they waited. Fresh returned shortly, his arms awkwardly wrapped around Geno in the same tackle-hug he had done with Sci.

  
"Hey, Geno." Swappy waved. Sci have the new arrival a nod. Geno had dressed up as Harry Potter, clearly by the non-prescription glasses hanging on his nasal cavity and the little lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He waved awkwardly, "Hey."

Reaper arrived not long afterwards, wearing a ragged grey cloak and a hood that also acted as a veil pulled over his head.

  
The majority of the group had no idea what he was meant to be, Geno and Sci however, clearly did. Sci tried his best not to laugh.

Geno pulled out of Fresh's hug, grumbling in annoyance.

  
"Well, well, well~" Reaper hummed, grinning at Geno's costume. Geno just scowled at him, crossing his arms.  
"What's that look for?" Reaper asked, strolling over to him.

  
"Ugh, just go away." Geno replied.

  
"Why?" The reaper asked, arching a hollow eye socket, "Scared, Potter?"

  
Geno growled, horribly annoyed, "shut up."

  
"I don't think I will, there's just too many jokes to make out of our current situation." Reaper replied.

  
Error was extremely confused, "The h-h-h-h—hell is goin' on?"

  
Blue quietly whispered, "they're making Harry Potter puns, or something."

  
"What's Reap meant to be?"

  
Sci chuckled a little, "He's a... Pff, A Dementor." Error looked blank.

  
Blue giggled, "That's another Harry Potter thing."

  
"So?"

  
"I think Dementors are floating thingies that kill people by kissing them."

  
Error finally got it. "...Oh." He paused, then let out a small, glitchy laugh. I g-g-g-g—get it now."

  
Blue rolled his eyes at the glitchy skeleton, while Geno was still glaring at Reaper. Reaper was grinning, obviously pleased with the situation. Heck, he'd probably planned it. Geno just huffed and looked away. He seemed horribly annoyed.

After a while of Reaper annoying the hell out of Geno, the conversation finally steered back to what they were going to do next.

  
"Now that everyone's here, we can start playing games and stuff! Like spin the bottle, truth or dare and seven minutes in heaven!" Blue cheered.

  
All of those sounded suspiciously 'set-up-by-Blue-to-canonise-some-ships'ish to Sci, but he didn't argue. He'd just draw attention to himself if he objected. Fell sighed, but nodded, "okay, whatever. Whaddya wanna do first, then?"

  
Blue hummed, "I dunno, seven minutes in heaven, perhaps?" There was no real way Blue could rig seven minutes in heaven, so the rest of the group reluctantly agreed. Blue smiled. "Great! I'm sure there's a bag to use around here-ah! There it is!" He grabbed it.

"Okay, half the group, y'all gotta go stand facin' that wall. Other half, stay here, pick an item and put it in the bag." Swappy explained. The Fell bros, Geno, and Fresh strolled over to the wall. Blue held the bag open, glancing and the other group. "Now you guys gotta put an item in here!"

Once they'd done that, Blue looked expectantly at the group, smiling excitedly. "Who's gonna go first?"

  
"Y'all can turn 'round now." Swappy announced. They all turned around, and Blue's smile widened. Reaper looked at the four. "Well c'mon— someone step forward." Geno sighed, then decided to go first. He stepped up to the bag and put his hand inside it, pulling out a black feather. Reaper's grin widened. Geno groaned. He could only assume it was Reaper's feather. He dropped it to the floor, annoyed.

  
"Right, you two know the rules. You gotta stay in there for seven minutes and must be doin' 'somethin' romantic', if not, you will be kept in there for longer. However extreme or low-level is up to you. When seven minutes are up, Blue's gonna open the door and take a picture of whatever it is you happen to be doin'." Swappy hummed.

Geno rolled his eye, mumbling, "whatever," as he stormed into the closet, not waiting for Reaper. Reaper strolled in after him, still grinning as Swappy shut the door behind them.   
Geno had shoved himself into the farthest corner, so that he would be as far away from Reaper as possible. Reaper pulled down his hood, for the first time since before he'd arrived at the party, glancing at Geno. "You seriously gonna hide all the way over there in the corner?"

  
"Yeah, since I don't wanna be anywhere near you." Geno huffed.

  
"That's just mean, I'm not that bad."

  
Geno narrowed his eye slightly, huffing in annoyance, "Not that bad? You're horrid! Horribly annoying 'n stuff."

  
"I'm a pretty nice guy, once you get to know me." Reaper leaned against the wall.

  
"Sure you are." Geno replied, with a roll of his eye.

  
"Y'know, it's a shame you're scowlin' all the time— Your smile is like Expelliarmus. Simple yet disarming." Reaper hummed, crossing his arms.

Geno raised an 'eyebrow' at that. "I don't think you've ever seen me smile, so how would you know?"

  
"Oh, I have, don't worry."

  
"Really? When?" Geno interjected.

  
"At the first party, once or twice," the God answered. "Also, as a Reaper, I've seen your past."

  
Geno scowled slightly. "I don't remember ever smiling around someone like you at that party." He ignored the part about Reaper peaking into his past.

  
"Mhm, maybe you just couldn't help yourself." Reaper grinned slightly.

Geno crossed his arms, "as if."

Reaper paused, looking confused for a moment. "Crap."

  
"Huh?" Geno glanced at him. He looked at Geno, "Did you just use the stupify charm on me or are you just a natural stunner?"

  
Geno stared at him, then scowled. Reaper grinned back at him. "C'mon, that was a good one and you know it."

  
"It was annoying, just like you."

  
"Okay then, how's about 'I looked into the Mirror of Erised yesterday and all I saw was you'?"

  
Geno rolled his eyes, trying not to snort. Reaper could see Geno fighting to hide his amusement, so he continued. "Are you using the Confundus charm on me or are you just naturally mind-blowing?" Geno nearly snorted, covering his mouth with one hand.

  
"You may not be the real Boy Who Lived," Reaper hummed, looking at Geno, "but you're definitely my chosen one."

  
Geno finally cracked, and giggled quietly. Reaper mentally fist-pumped, counting that as a victory. "You must be a basilisk, because the moment I looked into your eyes, I froze." Geno laughed more, burying his mouth completely with one hand. "You must've been in professor Flitwick's class, Gen, 'cause I've never met anyone more charmin'." Geno giggled at that, snorting and closing an eye.

Reaper grinned, "That laugh is what I'm gonna think of next time I need t'summon a patronus." Geno reopened his eye, rolling it at Reaper, who rolled his own eye back at Geno, smiling. Geno uncovered his mouth after a moment, and he was grinning. Reaper's smile widened. This was probably the first time he'd wanted to smile at this party, and probably the first time he'd wanted to smile at Reaper.

  
"Well, now I've officially seen you smile in person."

Geno rolled his eye, "yeah. I suppose you have.'

"You should smile more often, Geno."  
Geno snorted. "Smile more? The others'll think there's something wrong with me since I've only ever had a grumpy scowl on my face."

  
"True, I suppose."

  
He smirked slightly, "so you're one of the lucky ones t'actually see me smile for once."

  
"I'll try not to let it go to my head." Reaper replied, grinning.

  
"M'kay."

  
Reaper just looked at Geno, still grinning widely.

  
Geno glanced at him, arching an eye socket. The eerie silence made him a bit uncomfortable. "What?"

  
"This is probably the longest conversation we've held without you gettin' super mad."

  
Gen rolled his eye, "You only got this much time because those puns tickled my funny-bone."

  
"So jokes are the skeleton-key to your heart?" Reaper asked. "Well, now I know how t'go about this."

  
Geno sighed, "you're not seriously going to pun-flirt with me from now on?"

  
"Hell yeah I am."

  
Scuffling could became audible on the other side of the door. Blue'd be opening it an minute now.

  
Geno's expression switched back to its slightly stoic, mostly grumpy look as the handle on the door jiggled and twisted and Blue wrenched it open, quickly snapping a picture. Sadly enough for the small, bubbly skeleton, there was nothing to really take a picture of. The pair were just standing there... How disappointing. Reaper waved. Blue pouted, "you didn't do anything!" He looked down at his camera in disdain.

  
"We talked, if that makes ya feel any better?" Reaper hummed.

  
"But you're supposed to do something I can take a picture of! Ya could've at least held hands or something."

  
"I flirted a lot. Didn't I, Gen?"

  
"Unfortunately," Geno grumbled, just to mess with Blue further. The little skeleton puffed his cheeks a bit in annoyance, looking like he wanted to argue, but then decided against it.

  
Reaper gestured to the door, bowing to Geno. His costume fluttered a little with the movement, just making it look more dramatic. "After you, Potter."

  
"Whatever," he mumbled, then pushed past the both of them to rejoin the group. Blue pouted a bit more, then sighed and did the same.


	3. Falling for Fell? That's Kinda Sappy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even more unlucky pairs are sent to the closet for seven minutes in heaven. Will any feelings for each other blossom in the closet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter so much XD

Once AfterDeath had returned to their places, Reaper grinning as widely as ever, Swappy held out the bag and gave it a little shake. "Right. Who's next?"  
When Blue returned to the group, he began to fiddle with the camera in his hands as the next skeleton stepped up to the bag - Fresh. The colorful skeleton grinned widely and shoved his hand into the bag, feeling around for a bit before latching onto the item that intrigued him most. He pulled his hand out to find that he had grabbed Error's puppet.

Error's already scowling face somehow contorted to look even more pissed than usual. He looked like an exceedingly grumpy cat that had been fed a lemon.  
Fresh was grinning widely, bouncing up and down a bit as he tossed the puppet over his shoulder. "Ahah! C'mon Glitchy!" He giggled as he raced over to the closet.

Error crossed his arms. "No w-w-w-w—way in hell m'I goin' into the closet with that!"

Swappy rolled his eyes and grabbed Error by the shoulder, shoving the grumpy, glitching skeleton in after Fresh.

Fresh had been waiting, still keeping his grin wide on his face. "Ayy! Wassup, Glitchy?!"

"Well, my temper's g-g-g-g—gone way, way up in the past few minutes." Error grumbled, as the door slammed shut behind him. Fresh was standing uncomfortably close. But that was the norm for the neon skeleton.

"Aw, don't be so ticked off, Error-Bro! S'not that bad!"

"Not that bad? Sure. Y-y-y-y—you're a li'l ray of neon sunshine." Due to Fresh being in such close proximity, Error was glitching more than normal. Discomfort.

"Ahah! Yeah, I kno I am, broseph!" Fresh was still grinning, taking Error's sarcasm as a compliment. Error just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looking away. This was going to be a long seven minutes. Fresh stared, quietly for a moment. But only for a moment. The sweet silence was finally broken, "yo, so… what're we gonna do for when Da Prez opens da door?" 

"I don't k-k-k-k—know about you, but I'm goin' t'leave through it."

He snorted, "I don't mean dat, dude-bro, I mean we have'ta do somethin' Blue would consider romantic by th'time he opens da door."

"Is your lifeless, horribly mangled body romantic enough? I could leave it here f-f-f-f—for him to find." Error suggested.

Fresh cocked an eyebrow, "hah! I don't think so, bro. People normally freak out ova dead bods. Sides, I doubt ya'd be able to kill me~" he teased.

"I could try?" Error hummed, hopefully.

"And prob fail," Fresh replied with a casual shrug.

"Shut up! It's impossible to die here, anyway!" Error huffed. He was now in this situation because he'd let Blue borrow and build mansion in his Antivoid for this stupid party.

Error was clearly regretting his decisions now.

Fresh just grinned at Error, "so, what're we gonna do before Blue-bro opens up da door?"

Error just crossed his arms and grumbled, still thinking about what a terrible idea all this was. Fresh arched an eyebrow, "bro?"

"What?"

"Ya look like ya need a hug. But, bro, what're we gonna do when da Prez gets here? If we don't do something, he'll keep us in here fo longer, yo."

"I don't care."

Fresh grinned widely, "if we're in here fo longer, brah, den dat means yer stuck in here with me!" He giggled, wiggling his eyebrows.

Error growled, annoyed. He hated it when Fresh was right. And Fresh just stared at Error, grinning a bit triumphantly. 

"What's that look for?" Error mumbled suspiciously

"Nothin', yo!" He replied innocently. Error narrowed his eye sockets. And Fresh went back to staring and waiting for Blue to open the door. Error averted his eyes again, still scowling. Fresh took the advantage, pulling the glitchy skell into a tight, awkward hug, giggling.

Error, who's glitches had been calming down, instantly swarmed again. "L-L-L-L—Let gO OF ME!" He screeched. 

Fresh's grin widened, "nah, brah~"

Error hated being touched by other monsters. Being touched by Fresh? That was even worse. "GET OFF ME YOU IDIOT!" 

Fresh shook his head, "naw, brah! Dis is for when Blue-bro opens da door!" 

Poor Error, probably traumatized, just kept screeching. Fresh perked up at the sound of boots shuffling against the floor outside, grin widening. When the doorknob twisted and the door swung open, Fresh didn't hesitate to force Error into a kiss. Everyone stared, and Error yelled something unintelligible, lashing out with a punch to Fresh's face that knocked his glasses clean off his skull.

The poor neon skell tumbled out of the closet, although he didn't seem affected at all by the blow to the face. He was instead laughing. "Pfft-ahaha! Oh my god, broseph!" Fresh snorted and giggled, "ya shoulda seen da look on yer face! Hahaha! Ha…" Fresh sat up, realizing he had dropped his glasses. "Uh… yo! Has anybro seen my shades?"

There was no reply. Poor Error was hyperventilating and everyone else was staring at the purple, starfish like creature that was now visible in Fresh's eye socket. 

"Uh… brosephs?" Fresh hummed, arching an eye socket. The purple thing in his eye ducked out of sight, just leaving the cracking monster soul floating alone in his eye. Blue looked around for Fresh's glasses.

The glasses had landed beside Reaper, who nudged them over to Fresh with his bare foot. "Here ya go..."

Fresh's grin reappeared, and he picked them up, "thanks, Reap-bro!" He quickly slipped his shades back on. 

"Don't mention it."

Error's hyperventilating had turned to wheezing. It sounded glitchy, distorted and horrible.

Blue frowned at Error, then immediately went to help the glitchy skell up and get him away from Fresh once the neon skeleton recovered his glasses. Error's eye sockets had gone hollow, uneven pupils having dimmed. Only flashing code remained. He clung to Blue and stumbled out of the closet. Blue sighed and led Error elsewhere for him to calm down.

Fresh watched, grinning widely at the glitching skeleton. It would probably be a while before either of them returned, so Swappy just held out the bag again, "Next?"

* * *

 

Fell grumbled as he approached the bag, shoving his hand inside and digging around until he pulled out a little sheet of fabric. He arched an eye socket at it. Sci's cheekbones tinted teal. Oh no... Fell glanced at the other group, "uh…?"

Sci awkwardly raised a slightly shaking hand.

Swappy made a mental note to call Blue in soon—One of his OTP's was about to be shoved into the closet. Fell gave Sci his glasses cloth back, then sighed and trudged into the closet. Sci shoved the little scrap of fabric into his pocket, then shuffled into the closet after him.

Fell had plopped himself into one of the corners of the closet, tiredly staring at the door. Sci awkwardly leaned against one of the walls and tried his best not to breathe too loudly. Or let his soul beat increase. Or look too scared. Just... Look at the floor, Sci. Yeah.

Fell glanced at him, "… so… uh…" The nerd didn't look up. 

"Y-yeah?"

"Whaddya wanna do t'pass th'time?" He hummed.

"I... I don't know. I d-don't mind, I mean..."

Fell shrugged, "we can jus' talk 'bout whatever, then do something stupid when Blue opens the door, like holdin' hands, or something."

Sci nodded. "Y-yeah, okay."

"So, whaddya want to talk 'bout?" 

"I'm n-not sure... On the subject of Blue, what d-do you think he's planning? He's b-bound to be up to something. He may b-be an incompetent President but he's also a c-cunning one."

Fell shrugged, "he's always up to something, really."

"True, t-true." Sci mumbled, starting to calm down.

Fell smirked, "I would've suggested th'idea of 'em killing us all, by I don't think you can die here."

"Not b-by any means that I'm a-aware of, anyway." Sci replied.

Fell slumped against the wall, bored. "How many minutes're left?" He grumbled.

"I have n-no idea."

"Great," he muttered. "This is boring," Fell hissed.

"S-sorry." Sci mumbled. He knew he was a boring person.

Fell glanced at Sci, "huh? Nah, not you. This entire damn party's boring.

"R-right..." He was a tad unconvinced. "But y-yes, agreed."

Fell crossed his arms, scowling a bit. He didn't come here for stupid party games. He probably came here just for the food. Who knows. Sci hesitated, then turned to face Fell. "Any other conversation t-topics? I'm not very g-good at this sort of thing, y-you see."

"You think I'm any better?" He replied, arching an eye socket.

"I a-assume that everyone is."

He rolled his eyes, "well I'm not."

"How u-unfortunate for us."  
Sci tugged at his sleeves, before hesitantly asking, "W-What's your f-favourite band?"

Fell glanced at him, "favorite band?"

"Y-Yes...?"

Fell blinked, then looked away, quietly mumbling, "MCR."

Sci smiled a little. "I s-should've known, EdgyMcMyChemicalRomance."

He grumbled, "whatever…" He could feel a light red magic dusting his cheeks in embarrassment.

"H-Hey, I like i-it, too…"

"Really?" Fell muttered, arching an eye socket and glancing at Sci.

"Y-yeah," He nodded, adjusting the tape on his glasses, "It's hard to pick, but my favourite song would either be House of Wolves or Fake Your Death."

He nodded awkwardly. "Huh. Cool."  
Sci went quiet, glancing off to the side.

That was one of the only conversation starters the poor nerd knew. Fell silently stared at the floor. Awkward…  
Sci rubbed his arm, staying silent.

"So… uh… whaddya wanna do before Blue opens th'door?"

"Oh, uh... I don't know." Sci admitted.

"Great," Fell grumbled. "We're gonna be stuck like this for god-knows-how-long."

"I guess we just hold h-hands or something." Sci mumbled. "That should be enough."

Fell groaned, not liking the idea. "Ugh…"

"S-sorry," He stuttered.

"S'fine," he muttered. "I jus' don't like the idea of doin' any o' that sorta 'lovey dovey' stuff with anybody."

"Yeah, I g-get it. I'm not really a fan of that sort of thing, either."

Fell crossed his arms and sighed.  
"I guess we're just stuck waiting h-here... Board." Sci nudged one of the loose floorboards with his foot.Fell glanced at him and snorted,

"I wood do something about it, but I'm deadwood afraid of Blue doin' somethin'. You know how that birch is."

"He's not all bad." Sci replied, chuckling a little, "sometimes he's oak-ay."

"Yeah, but once he gets mad, him and the two others'all form that tree-o again to kick our asses."

Sci snorted quietly, turning to face Fell again. "I wish they'd just leaf us alone."

"This is friend-club tree-son," he snickered.

"Though we did bee-tray them first." 

"Who could blame us? At the time, it looked like overthrowing Blue would be an easy vic-tree."

"Oh, how wrong we were. Now we're stuck with tree against two and it saps."

Fell chuckled, turning himself to face Sci. "Wherever Blue found those two's a real mys-tree."

"You keep using the same p-pun over and over," Sci complained, smiling dorkily, "That's cheating!"

"S'not cheating," he snickered.

"It is."

He shook his head with a chuckle. Grabbing Sci's wrists and yanking him down a bit, he grinned mockingly, "what're ya gonna do about it, Nerd?"  
Sci's cheekbones tinted teal and he stared up at Fell with slightly narrowed eye sockets. If one has no confidence, at least try to fake it.

"Don't u-underestimate me." He stuttered.

  
He arched an eye socket teasingly, "oh yeah?"

"Y-yeah...!"

Fell snorted, "then what're you gonna do 'bout it?"

"I'm still w-working that part out," Sci retorted.

Fell smirked and chuckled, "adorable." Then he froze. Sci's eye socket's widened and he stared up at Fell again. Adorable?  
He let go of Sci's arms. "Uh…"  
Sci hesitated, then took hold of Fell's arms himself.

He blinked, confused and embarrassed. "Uh… Sci…?"

"Y-yeah?" He mumbled in reply.

"What're you-?" He looked down at his arms, then back up at Sci. "What're you doin'?"

"N-Nothing!" Sci replied quickly, staring at the floor. 

"Uh… okay…" Fell murmured. Although he didn't look away this time. He just stared at Sci with a slightly puzzled look.  
Sci didn't make eye contact. Taking Fell's arms had been an instinctive thing. He was regretting it now. Without thinking, Fell awkwardly leaned forward a bit, still staring. Sci glanced at Fell and slowly leaned up, completely forgetting where they were.

Fell could feel blush spread across his cheekbones when he realized that his face and Sci's were only a few inches apart when the nerd looked back at him. He hesitated. Sci locked eyes with him, unsure what to do now. They were so close to clinking teeth...

That was when the door was thrown open.

Blue was standing there, camera ready. Fell jumped in surprise, yanking himself away from Sci.

Sci squeaked in surprise and tripped on the loose floorboard from earlier, stumbling and falling to the floor face-first.

Blue blinked, "aw man! So close!" 

Fell huffed and looked away. Sci scrambled to his feet, flushed face hidden in his lab coat. Blue stepped out of the way to let them leave with a sigh. Fell immeidately stood up and quickly walked out of the closet. RuN. Poor Sci then hurried out the door, though he stumbled a little due to the fact his vision was partially obscured by the white fabric.


	4. Claimed by Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple more fun games, it's finally time for everyone to go to sleep. I wonder what would happen while everyone's busy snoozing?

Once the group had reassembled around the bag, Blue hummed with a slight smile, "okay! Who's next?" Only one skeleton was left, and there was only two items left in the bag. Swappy lazily shook the bag and held it out. Fell Pap grumbled, annoyed, then walked up to the bag and shoved his hand inside it, pulling out... paper?

  
Swappy rolled his eyes and set the bag down. It was the paper he used to roll his cigarettes. "That'd be mine."

  
"Ugh. Great," Fell Pap snarled, tossing the little paper onto the floor and storming over to the closet.

  
"Try not to sound too excited." Swappy snapped back, being shoved into the closet by a grinning Reaper, "this ain't no picnic for me, either."

Blue rolled his eyes, "oh stop your complaining, it'll only be for seven minutes!"

  
"Seven very, very long minutes."  
the door was slammed shut, and Swappy leaned against the wall, and Fell Pap shoved himself into the corner, crossing his arms with an annoyed scowl.

 

"Y'look like y'just got yer 30-day bill from anger management." Swappy remarked.

  
"Shut it." He snapped.

  
"I speak only the truth, Sweetheart."

  
"Whatever," Fell Paps rolled his eyes, annoyed.

  
"Whatever." Swap echoed, looking off to the side irritably. Fell Paps narrowed his eye sockets at Swappy, grumbling.

  
His eyes flitted back. "What're you lookin' at?"

  
"You. What, you have a problem with that?"

  
"Yeah. Obviously." Swappy replied, "otherwise I wouldn't have called ya on it."

  
"Whatever, I don't care," he huffed in reply.

  
If y'dont care then stop lookin' at me."

  
He smirked slightly, "no."

  
"Why th'hell not?" Swappy snapped. He hadn't had a cigarette in a while, so he wasn't as calm and collected as he usually was. At present, the lazy skeleton was, well... Grumpy.

  
"Cause it's hilarious how you're getting so ticked off over something stupid."  
"I feel like our roles have been reversed."  
He rolled his eyes, snorting, and Swappy sighed. Fell Pap, smirking, kept staring at Swappy.

  
"For gods sake, stop!"

  
"Nope~" he sneered, smirk widening. Swappy grumbled in annoyance, swinging a lazy, half hearted punch at Fell Paps and knowing fully well that it probably wouldn't even land. Fell Paps easily moved out of the way, grabbing Swappy's wrist and tugging him forward with a mischievous grin.

Swappy just kinda paused, momentarily caught off guard. He'd expected the punch to be deflected, yeah, but he hadn't anticipated having his wrist grabbed. Still grinning, Fell Paps tugged Swappy close and forced the other skeleton into a kiss... Swappy unexpectedly returned it, narrowing his eye sockets and leaning in further by himself. Well then. Fell Pap smirked into the kiss, then went to push a Swappy up against the closest wall, and Swappy, still scowling, wrapped his arms around Fell Paps, who wrapped his arm around Swappy's waist as he shoved the other skeleton into the wall. Swappy, in turn, tightened his hold on Fell Paps. The kiss went on for, well... Quite a while. The seven minutes were almost up, and it was still going strong.

  
Blue was waiting outside with his camera in hand. Once the seven minutes were up, he flung the door open to snap a picture, but instead froze slightly at the sight. I honestly don't blame the Blueberry. It was a fairly unexpected turn of events. But hey... At least they played the game right, unlike most of the others.

Neither Swappy nor Fell seemed to notice Blue at all. He stood there uncomfortably for a moment before murmuring, "uh… guys? Time's up…" The two were so wrapped up in what they were doing, however, nether heard the smaller skeleton. Blue frowned, squirming a bit uncomfortably, then glanced at the others for help. Reaper, grinning, picked up a classic red plastic party cup, strolled over to the doorway and threw it at the pair. It hit Fell Paps' skull. Fell Pap pulled away immediately, snarling in annoyance as he looked behind himself.

  
Swappy awkwardly scooted away from the other, grumpily wiping his mouth off with his hoodie sleeve, like he was disgusted with what had just happened. Fell Pap strolled out the closet, smirking at Swappy before going back to scowling, and Swappy gave a fake grumble of annoyance, exiting the closet as well.

A few hours later, once everyone had the chance to change out of their costumes and into their nightclothes, Blue was grinning as he plopped down onto his sleeping bag, eager to start another game. Sci sat down on his sleeping bag, which was between Fell and Reaper's. They'd all formed a circle of sorts. Fell looked like he wanted to go to sleep already, groaning in annoyance as Blue happily chirped, "what game do you want to play, next?"

  
"Seriously?" Swappy asked, lying down on his stomach on his sleeping bag.

  
Blue nodded briskly, "I'm serious."

  
"Brilliant..."

  
"So, what do you all wanna play next?"

  
"No idea." Reaper replied, brightly.

In the end, Blue ended up forcing his little group of friends to play multiple cheesy sleepover games, and a few Halloween-y ones as well. Nothing of great interest happened, and they all agreed on just one more game before calling it a night— Quotes. Basically they'd take a card, read out the quote and everyone had to try and guess what show, movie or book it was from. First one with ten correct answers wins. Both Sci and Fell Papyrus seemed to be complete bosses at it so far.

Swappy took a card out of the pile, lazily humming, "'Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn'?"

  
Sci grinned, replying within seconds, "Tim Burton's 'Corpse Bride'."

  
"'Corpse Bride', eh?" Reaper nudged Geno with his elbow.

  
Geno rolled his eyes at Reaper, huffing, "don't touch me."

  
"Why not?" He pouted.

  
"Don't," he repeated, sternly.

  
"Finnnnnnnne. For now." Reaper rolled his eye, picking up a card, "'There's no place like home'?"

  
Blue beamed, "ooh! That one's from the Wizard of Oz, isn't it?"

  
"Mhm." Reaper replied, "One point to Bluejay."

  
Swappy picked up a card again, "'Doors are fo—?'"

  
"—foR PEOPLE WITH NO IMAGINATION!" Sci finished, before mumbling, a bit embarrassed, "S-Skulduggery Pleasant..."

  
Fell snorted at Sci, grinning a bit at the dork. Blue smiled, triumphantly as he had gotten the point for the WoO. Both Sci and Fell Paps were on eight points by now. Swappy pulled out another card. "'I am Darkness. I am the Night'?"

  
Fell Pap grinned and hummed, "Batman."

  
"That'd be right, yeah. Howzabout 'Look! It's moving. It's alive. It's alive... It's alive. It's moving, it's alive, it's alive, it's alive, it's alive, IT'S ALIVE!'?"

  
"Dr. Frankenstein!" Sci replied. Now the two were both on nine points. Fell Pap grumbled, crossing his arms. The Pap was determined to win. Much like Fell Paps, Sci was also rather competitive. He wanted to win, too. Reaper whistled, before reading out, "'I like the way I feel when he looks at me—Like I wanna believe in myself.'"

  
Okay. For that one, Sci had no idea.  
Fell Pap grinned widely, casually barking, "nyah! That's easy! That's from Gossip Girl!"

  
Swappy paused, then his gaze slowly panned over to Fell Paps as a shit-eating grin spread across his face. "You're a fan of Gossip Girl...?"

Fell Pap froze immediately. CrAP.

Swappy proceeded to burst out laughing, as did the majority of the group. Fell Pap squirmed uncomfortably. At least he probably won.

  
Blue giggled, shaking his head, "mweh heh heh! I suppose that's enough of that for tonight!" Swappy actually had to bury his face in his pillow to muffle his laughter. God that was hilarious.

Geno, once he stopped snickering, got up with a slight huff. "Welp. I'm done with this," he hummed, walking to his sleeping bag, "m'goin' t'bed."

  
Reaper smirked, "Can I Slytherin?~"

  
Geno sent Reap a disgusted glare, "hell no."

  
"Why? Scared, Potter?"

  
He shuddered, "shut it."

  
"Maybe next time." Reaper hummed.

  
Geno growled to himself, irritated as he slipped into his sleeping bag. Reap, still smirking, got into his own sleeping bag, as did the others.

Most were asleep as soon as the lights went out. Sci was an exception— he had a 'little' problem with insomnia. Blue was still awake, too, but for completely different reasons.

  
Blue was trying to be as quiet as possible, but he sat up in his sleeping bag and pulled a black sharpie marker out from underneath his pillow. He scooted over to Fell, popping off the cap and starting to doodle on his face as he slept. The nerd's sleeping bag was right next to Fell, and he noticed.

  
"... Are you drawing on his face?"

  
"Mhmm!" Blue murmured quietly, not very surprised to see Sci awake. "Can't sleep?" He hummed.

  
"Would it be a wise move to sleep whilst the president and his friend-chmen are about?" Sci retorted.

  
"I suppose not," Blue smiled slightly as he drew cat whiskers on Fell's face. "So, about earlier today when we were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven…" Blue's smile widened.

  
"S-Stop talking. Right now."

  
Blue giggled, "what if I don't?"

  
"Then maybe I'll start up a conversation about your brother and Hot-Topic's time in there."

  
He rolled his eyes as he continued to doodle on Fell's face.

  
"Jeez, that'd make anybody uncomfortable. Saw it comin' from a mile away, though." Reaper hummed, quietly. Oh. So he's awake, too.

  
"Hey, Reaper," Blue hummed. He sat back to examine Fell's face, which was covered in silly doodles. He had drawn cat whiskers and glasses. And he had doodled eyebrows on the edgy skell. Blue snickered quietly.

  
"Hey. What's that ya were sayin' about Sci and Fell's seven minutes?" He asked, sitting up and pulling out a marker of his own.

  
Blue smiled, "I was just gonna ask what they were really doing in there before I opened the door." He put the cap back onto his marker.

  
"We weren't doing anything." Sci snapped.

  
Reaper took the cap off his sharpie and crawled over to Geno, beginning to draw some kind of weird symbol or something on the skel's neck. "Never pass out when there's makers about.~"

"Oh, come on, I saw you! What did you two do to lead up to that?" Blue huffed.

  
"We were j-just making jokes, okay?" Sci muttered.

  
"Dirty jokes?" Reaper asked.

  
"Tree jokes."

  
"And they say romance is dead."

  
"Says the grim reaper."

  
Blue rolled his eyes. Seems like the best way to a Sans' heart was through puns. Unless they're Blue. He's more of a Papyrus, anyway.

  
Reaper finished his little symbol and sat back to admire his work. When Sci saw it, he snorted.

  
Blue glanced at Reaper, "what did you draw?" He hummed.

  
"signum est qui metit..!" Sci laughed, quietly as possible.

  
Blue furrowed his brow a bit, but just shrugged it off and surveyed the rest of the room of sleeping skeletons, wondering who he should draw on next.

  
"It's Latin, and translates to 'Mark of the Reaper', or 'Mark of death'. The symbol doesn't hold any actual magical powers now, but it means whoever's wearing it is 'property of death' 'owned by death' or 'claimed by death'." Sci explained.

Reaper grinned triumphantly and slid back into his sleeping bag. Blue snickered at that,  
"I don't think Geno'll be too happy 'bout that when he wakes up." He glanced back at Gen, "did you move his scarf around? He might get even more angry since you 'touched Papyrus'." Ah, Blue would never forget the strange habit Geno had of referring to his brother's scarf as his bro himself.

  
"Nope, he took it off before he went to sleep. He's all snuggled up with it, though."

  
Blue chuckled and rolled his eyes at Geno. He slipped back into his sleeping bag, stashing his marker underneath his pillow.

  
"Goodnight, then." Sci murmured.

  
"Night!" Blue cheered in reply.

  
"G'night." Reap replied. Sci closed his eyes in attempt to get some sleep. Surprisingly enough, that night was the first night in quite a while that he actually managed to.


	5. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group decides to play a fun game of hide and seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than usual, I think ;w;

When Swappy woke the next morning, the first thing he did was nudge his edgier alter awake with his elbow. "Mornin, Sweetheart." He hummed.

  
Fell Pap grumbled, sleepily trying to shove Swappy. "Go away."

  
"C'mon, I'm meant to be the lazy one here. Almost everyone's already up."

  
"Ugh," Fell Pap turned over, then hesitantly sat up. Afterwards, he promptly gave Swappy an annoyed shove. Swappy grinned as he gave a return-shove. "Well, someone's woken up on the wrong side of the sleepin' bag."

  
"Shut up," Fell Pap hissed, getting up and kicking his sleeping bag away. He looked around the room, everyone was awake. But it was quite obvious that two people were missing… Reaper glanced at Fell Paps and snorted. Swappy had written 'Sweetheart' on his forehead.

  
"What's so funny?" Fell Paps demanded.

  
"Nothin' at all, 'Sweetheart'."

  
Fell Pap growled, irritated, then sent an angry glare at everyone in the room. That earned a few more chuckles, but no one bothered to tell him.

  
Sci elbowed Fell. "You have, uh... Something on your face. I'd like to say I tried to stop him, but..."

  
Fell arched an eye socket, "hm? What's on m'face?" He huffed.

  
"Well, cat whiskers is one thing..."

  
"Cat whiskers?" Fell repeated, scowling a bit.

  
"Ooh, and some eyebrows."

  
"Aw god dammit," he hissed, embarrassedly looking away. "Geez, uh. D'ya happen t'know where there's a bathroom?"

  
"I have no clue, but may I suggest you keep the doodles for a bit...?" Sci replied.

  
"Why?" Fell retorted, trying to wipe off the ink on his face with his sleeve.

  
"Because it amuses me!" Sci grinned, shrugging, "And sharpie-drawn glasses are a good look for you."

  
Fell huffed, "I still want it off, I mus' look ridiculous!"

  
"No more than usual!"

  
He stuck his tongue out at Sci, "whatever." Fell brought his sleeve back up to his face, wiping wherever he thought there was ink.

  
"Do you need some help with that?" Sci asked, when he was sure he wasn't going to start laughing. There were little taco doodles littered across Fell's face, too.

  
"…… yes," Fell mumbled after a moment's hesitation.

  
Sci smiled and rolled his eyes, pulling a bottle of water out of his over night bag and wetting his sleeve with it to wipe the ink off Fell's face with. Fell lowered his arm, then hesitantly shut his eyes to allow Sci to clean the ink off his face.

"I feel like the mom-friend." Sci murmured, wiping the ink away "but everyone knows that's Geno."

  
Fell snorted, grinning, "true that."

  
"Pff... Okay, it's all gone."

  
Fell smirked, opening an eye socket. "Is it really? Or are ya jus' messing with me?"

  
"Hm... You'll just have to trust me on this one."

  
Sci had left the eyebrows.

  
He rolled his eyes at Sci. "Okay, okay, I trust ya."

  
"I'm flattered."

Blue cheerily looked upon the party guests, snickering at Fell, then cleared his nonexistent throat. He was about to suggest that they'd play another game, until someone had suddenly grabbed him from behind and restrained him, causing the blue-clad skelly to yelp in surprise. It was Error, smirking widely as he ensnared Blue's soul in his strings.

  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Fresh was with the glitchy Sans, and he grinned widely, slinging an arm around Blue's shoulders. "Ayyy! What's up Blue-brah!? I didn't think ya'd try to start up the fun without us, hehe!"

  
"That's just plain rude, ain't it?" Error continued.

  
Swappy's eye socket twitched. He didn't like this.

Fresh gave Blue's face a little poke, receiving a quiet whimper from the otherwise upbeat and energetic skeleton. "Welp, we can't have ya doin' that again, my bro, so it looks like we'll have t'teach ya a lesson in manners, yo!"  
Error clenched his fist slightly, tightening his hold on Blue's soul.

  
That was enough to set Swappy off. He bolted towards them, only to have his own soul grabbed. Error flung him into one of his rifts like a puppet with a lazy flick of his wrist, and the rift closed up, leaving Swappy god knows where.

  
Fell Pap's face immediately fell, and he yelped, watching as Swappy vanished through the portal. Blue cried out as well, squirming a bit. The strings stung his soul a little, and he didn't want to jostle it into cracking, or worse. Error rolled his eyes, holding Blue's skull still so he couldn't move his head. "Go on t-t-t-t—then, Fresh."

  
Blue squirmed, "h-hey, stop that!" He cried. Fresh's grin widened, a bit creepily and unnaturally. It wasn't clearly seen to the rest of the group, all that was visible was a blur of purple suddenly launching itself at Blue.

  
And Blue screamed. Loudly.

  
"We're playin' a new game," Error hummed, voice sounding a little more eerie and staticky than usual as he restrained Blue's withering body, "Hide and seek. Y'all get a twenty second head start."

  
Blue suddenly fell still, and Fresh's body toppled over, motionless. 'Blue' then jerked, an eerie grin spreading across his face. "Hehe, woooow! Dat was fun, yo!"

  
"It's about t'get even better." Error replied, before glancing back at the group, most of whom were frozen in terror. "Well, what're you waitin' for? Fifteen seconds. There's no point in hide and seek or die if there's no hidin'."

  
Fresh giggled, glancing at the group and snapping his fingers. A pair of glasses appeared in hand. "Welp, better get goin' dudes! And, before I forget, yo, have fun hidin' without yer magic t'help ya!"  
Reaper clicked his fingers. Upon no attacks appearing, he realised Fresh was speaking the truth, and grabbed Geno by the arm, running towards one of the exits. Fell immediately did the same, grabbing Sci's hand and running off into a different hallway.

Sci stumbled a little before he got used to being yanked along. He just tried his best to keep up. "Do you h-have any idea where we're going—?"

  
"Nope," he huffed, "but s'long as it's away from those freaks, then it's good."

  
"Can you u-use your magic at all?? Have you got anything?"

  
Fell tried tapping into his magic, frown worsening, "… nope… I got nothing…"

  
"Me too..." Oh god.  
They were screwed. Fell slowed down after a moment, looking behind them to make sure that they weren't being followed. The hallway didn't look anything like the one they'd just ran down. Sci shuddered. The house was changing its appearance to mess with them.

  
"God… how're we s'posed to get outta here?" He hissed, glaring at the hallways.

  
"I-I don't know.." Sci mumbled, looking around anxiously, certain either Error or Fresh-Possessed-Blue was going to appear out of nowhere.

  
"Should we keep walkin'?" Fell murmured quietly, keeping an eye on the hallway behind them.

  
"It's better than just s-standing here waiting for them to find us, I guess..." Sci replied.

  
He nodded, "yeah. Let's go, then."

  
"Alright..." Sci didn't let go of Fell's hand just yet. He really, really didn't want to.

  
Fell led the nerd forward, glancing behind them every so often. He was a bit on edge, hands shaking slightly.  
They walked on for what felt like ages before they both started to calm down. Neither of them let their guard down, however. That would just be foolish.

Sci spotted an odd painting of what appeared to be a Loox, and let go of Fell's hand for a moment to go look at it.  
Fell kept an eye on Sci, as well as warily glancing at both ends of the hall, just in case. What he didn't expect to see was his brother standing at one end of the hallway, glaring them down.

  
Sci didn't notice, to preoccupied with the odd depiction of the miniboss monster. It looked a little too cheerful.

  
"Boss?" Fell muttered uncertainly. Fell Pap started walking forward, ignoring his brother. Sci glanced around when he heard Fell mutter, only to lock eyes with Fell Papyrus. When did he get here? Fell Paps continued walking, past his brother, and towards Sci.

  
"Boss? What're you doin'?"

  
Sci stepped back a little, frowning warily. He didn't like that look the taller skeleton was giving him. It was a fairly threatening one. Fell Pap raised a hand, a Gaster Blaster popping into existence and pointing at Sci. Fell froze. Why was he able to use magic?!

  
The nerd looked terrified now, stumbling a little as he took another step back. "N-no, don't—"

  
Before Fell could say anything, Fell Pap fired at Sci, leaving Fell to stare in disbelief.

Sci didn't even have a chance to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	6. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to make! Me and my co-writer have been pretty busy ;w;
> 
> Also sorry that this chapter was shorter compared to the last few… ;-;

Dust.

A pile of it.  
Still shimmering a pale green with any remaining magic it possessed.  
And the glasses. Those oh so character defining glasses- now with cracked lenses and singed frame.   
When a monster dies, it's dust is collected and spread over the thing they love most in the world.  
So, it was only fitting, really, when Underfell Papyrus scooped up a handful of Sci's dust and threw it in his brother's face.  
One must always follow tradition when it comes to things like this.

Fell flinched as the dust billowed around his face upon contact. He screwed his eyes shut for a moment, taking a second to process everything before his sockets reopened, and his single pupil swivelled up to look at his brother.   
Papyrus' face was near expressionless, but he didn't look particularly sorry.   
Or sorry at all, honestly.  
Because he wasn't.  
"Get up, Sans."

His eyes drifted back to what remained of Sci's dust. Fell's body twitched, as if wanting to listen to his brother's orders, but refused, another part of him wanting to stay at the dust's side. The taller skeleton simply placed a gloved hand on his hip, waiting for a moment for his brother to comply.

When he didn't, his calm façade slipped into a scowl.

"It's dust, Sans. _He's_ dust. Get over it."  
Fell's breath hitched as he kept his eyes focused on the small pile of dust. Eventually, his eyes traveled back to his brother, and a scowl spread across his face.

"Screw off…" he hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"Screw off!" Fell retorted, flipping his brother the middle finger as he shot Papyrus a deathly glare. Fell Pap crossed his arms. Usually, he'd rise to the bait and roar right back at his brother.  
But not today, apparently.

"I don't know what's gotten you so upset, Sans. How have I angered you?"

"Ya jus' randomly killed th'only person who actually cared about me!" He snarled. "What the hell?!"

"Him? He's no good for you, Sans. You know what love does to monsters. It makes them _weak._ You're weak enough as it is." Papyrus stepped closer, looking down at his brother with a sneer, "Do you really think your little crush was benefiting you in any way? Had that escalated, you'dve ended up dust long before he did."

"Oh yeah?" He hissed. "How's this for weak?!" Fell roared, springing forward to attack his brother.

Someone's arms wrapped themselves around Fell, and the person begged for him to calm down. Fell Paps had disappeared from view. The calming words were accompanied by a familiar stutter.

Fell growled, fighting against the pair of arms to attempt at clawing his way over to his quickly fading brother, not bothering to quiet down the string of curses that rambled out of his mouth.

"F-Fell-" They attempted, "Come o-on, it's okay! No o-ones there—It's j-just us!"

The writhing skeleton slowly began to calm down at the reassuring words of… whoever was at his side. Once the worst of his rage and sadness ebbed away, he hung loosely in the other person's hold, a sob rising in his throat.

"Y-You're okay, w-we're okay...! E-Everything's f-fine..." Sci assured him, rubbing the shaking skel's back gently.

"Wh—S-Sci…?" The skeleton stuttered, voice thick from nearly starting to sob.

"I'm h-here, I'm here...!" Sci responded, keeping Fell in the protective embrace.

Fell immediately gave Sci's face a gentle pat, just to make sure that it wasn't his mind playing tricks on him.  
The nerd gave a small smile, in spite of the situation. Then his expression slipped back into it's previous worried one.  
"W-Whatever you s-saw- or h-heard- it wasn't r-real."

He collapsed into the hug, finally breaking and starting to cry onto Sci's shoulder. The hug was that of a warm and gentle nature. Two things that Fell probably wasn't too used to.

"What... W-What did y-you see?" Sci asked, quietly, after a moment.

Fell hiccuped on a sob, squeezing Sci's shoulders as if afraid that if he were to let go, Sci would disappear. "Y-You're alive, o-oh my god…"

"E-Er... Yes..." Sci murmured, furrowing his brow at the strange response. Suspicions as to what Fell had witnessed were beginning to raise themselves. Sci decided not to press for further details.

"I-I thought…" his voice drowned out to welcome another flurry of sobbing. Fell's shoulders shook and quivered as he cried.

Sci sat them both on the floor before Fell's legs buckled, keeping him in the hug, which was now more of a comforting one than a protective one. Fell didn't seem to mind, or even notice at that point, his arms still tightly wrapped around Sci's shoulders.

"Neither of u-us are going t-to die, alright? W-We'll be o-out of here in no time, I p-promise..."  
He nodded, mechanically and without another word.

They sat there for a while longer like that, until Fell had recovered.  
Then Sci helped him up and they continued on in hope of finding the exit and getting the hell out of this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's taken a look at my other fic in the making, Ford's Ink Machine, should I continue making more chapters or keep it as a one-shot?


	7. Fear the Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharpie markers.

Geno's footsteps echoed throughout the halls, much unlike his companion's.

 

Reaper was a physical being, but seemed to be an exception to some of the rules. He didn't cast a shadow, he didn't leave footprints, and he never made a sound when he moved. Perhaps that's why people almost never knew when death was coming for them. Reaper himself didn't like knowing too much about the people he had to reap. If they were good people, he'd feel a twinge of guilt by ending their lives... but sometimes, he didn't get a choice. Mind reading was one of his special abilities, so he could know the people on his list and determine what part of the afterlife they needed to go to. However, if people were thinking particularly strong thoughts, he couldn't help but overhear. That was how he knew how scared Geno was right now.

 

It was also fairly easy to tell that Geno was nervous from the way he kept glancing over his shoulder to make sure that they were not being followed, or how he would jump slightly at every noise that wasn't his own footsteps. The glitching skeleton glowered at the rickety floorboard after he had gotten spooked by them creaking, then quietly announced to Reaper, "I hate this."

 

"Y'think I don't?"

 

Reaper's companion sent a glare his way, "oi, s'not like you can really get hurt by any of this."

 

"Maybe not physically." He retorted. "People can be hurt in other ways, yanno."

 

"I think the most we have to worry about is that parasite and Error sending me to my deathbed," Geno replied, arching an eye socket. Reap glanced at him. "You say that like it's nothing."

 

"Reaper, I've been on the verge of death for ages. I've pretty much accepted it by now," he shrugged.

 

"I don't think you have, Gen, but alright."

 

Geno sent Reaper an annoyed look, but sighed and continued onwards. "Whatever."

 

When Reaper didn't respond, silence descended upon them. That was, until, they ran into the others.

 

Sci, Fell, Swappy, Fell Pap... even Error, Fresh and Blue were around the corner they rounded.

 

Geno tensed, but relaxed right after once he surveyed the group. After a moment's hesitation, he moved forward to join the group with a laid-back smile.

 

Reaper was about to do the same, but tensed up when his skull started to feel fuzzy.

 

Geno didn't spare Reaper any glances over the shoulder, nor did he try to invite the reaper to rejoin the group with him.

 

He just continued forward.

 

The others began to take notice of Reaper, and most of their faces contorted into looks of disgust or fear. Sci even hid behind Fell, who stood protectively in front of Sci, face twisting into a grimace. Fresh's normal 'happy-go-lucky' expression disappeared, and an unsettling, blank look replaced it. Even Blue seemed to look a bit uncomfortable, shuffling behind his two 'Friend-chmen'.

 

And then they all started talking. Not talking, actually. More like hurling insults and accusations at Reaper. About the people they'd had taken from them, and about the people Reaper would take from them in the future. About how untrustworthy, pathetic and worthless he was. What was the point in death? The world would be so much better without it. Nobody wanted it. All it did was hurt people and cause problems. All Reaper did was hurt people and cause problems. He tried to block out their thoughts, but couldn't manage that for too long. They were too intense, too loud. Everyone felt so strongly about what they were saying... And what they weren't saying aloud was even worse.

 

The only one that wasn't verbally throwing insults at Reaper was Geno. All Geno did was scoff at the death god and turn his back on Reaper.

 

Reaper tried to move, but he was neither able to approach then nor run away. The pain in his head was too intense, there were so many insults and angry thoughts to process fully- and every single one was directed at him. His skull ached.

 

He couldn't handle it.

 

Reaper's legs buckled.

 

As the group before the reaper continued to mercilessly hurl insults his way, someone was at his side, grabbing Reaper's shoulder and shaking him. Though, the voice of whoever was at his side was not heard through Reaper's breakdown. Reaper gripped his skull, sobbing now. He couldn't switch it off. He just wanted it to stop. He /needed/ it all to stop. Someone was shaking his shoulder again, but now they were trying to drag him away from what he was seeing. He still couldn't move independently, and Reaper had basically given up on trying. He had to be dragged and dragged until...

 

Everything just stopped.

 

The yelling cut off abruptly.

 

The only thoughts in his head were his own... The headache was still there, though. Reap opened his eyes.

 

Geno was staring right back at him, his one good eye filled with concern. His hand was on Reaper's shoulder. He was the one to drag Reaper away from what he'd seen.

 

"G-Gen?" He choked, before clearing his throat, "I-uh,, wha's goin on...?"

 

"I should be the one asking that question," Geno replied, furrowing his brow. "You just… started freaking out all of a sudden. Are you alright?"

 

"M'fine. Why wouldn't I be? Doin' great. Ya don't look so good yerself, though. What's eatin' ya?" Reap asked, tactfully avoiding Geno's statement about what has happened and rubbing the back of his skull through his hood.

 

"Oh, I don't know, we're walking through the seemingly never-ending hallways of a haunted mansion and all of a sudden you start to have a mental breakdown."

 

"It wasn't a mental breakdown." Reap retorted, defensively. Geno huffed.

 

"You just randomly broke down while we were walking!"

 

"Are you kiddin' me? You didn't see or hear nothin'?"

 

"No…?"

 

"Oh." The death god arched an eye socket. "That's why ya walked ahead without me, gave me a dirty look and turned yer back on me, yeah?"

 

Geno blinked, startled, "what?"

 

"Oh, you don't remember? Ain't that bloody convenient?"

 

Geno just stared, looking confused. "I don't know what you're talking about." He pulled his hand back, watching Reaper a bit warily. Reaper got up off his feet, still pretty distorted and on edge from what had happened earlier. That didn't stop him from being pissed, though. Geno rose to his feet as well, his eyes still fixed on Reaper.

 

"Would you quit lookin' at me like that? First time ya can't stop starin' at me and it ain't for the right reason."

 

"Hey, you're the one that was getting pissed at me for something I didn't do," Geno retorted with a slight scowl.

 

"That you 'didn't do'. Sure. Right. Got it."

 

"I didn't do nothin'!"

 

Reaper tugged his hood further over his skull and said nothing. He was done with this conversation. Geno sighed, crossing his arms and went back to walking.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Sci and Fell were back to walking through the maze of hallways once again. Fell was a bit on edge, probably because of what he had seen. Each time the two rounded a corner, he would tense. It was as if he was afraid that they would stumble upon something else horrible, hidden until they made the turn.

 

Nothing came, however. For a good while, at least.

 

They walked in what was mostly scared, companionable silence, until Sci wordlessly stopped in his tracks and stared ahead. Fell didn't seem to notice for a second, continuing onwards. But when he _did_ notice, he doubled back, giving Sci a worried frown. The nerd didn't respond to the frown. He didn't even look in Fell's direction. He was still staring dead ahead, and it didn't look like what he was seeing was a good thing.

 

"Sci…?" Fell murmured quietly, placing a hand on the nerd's shoulder and shaking him gently.

 

Talking filled the hallway.

 

Idle chatter. There was another Sci standing in front of them, only a few meters away, calmly talking to Alphys and Gaster.

 

After a few moments of that, another joined the party. Gaster was holding a young Papyrus, whom he passed to Sci.

 

Then Gaster started glitching horribly. The taller scientist stood there, shaking violently until he faded away into nothing.

 

Papyrus got older, and Alphys gained a slight stutter.

 

Another few moments later, Alphys was dragged away by her own creations- the Amalgamates.

 

Papyrus grew older again.

 

And again.

 

And Sci changed, too.

 

He looked more tired, dressed sloppier, and his smile became fake and lazy.

 

Papyrus got slashed across the neck while the older Sci stared. He turned to face the real Sci and Fell again, and after a brief few seconds, got slashed in the chest himself.

 

He became dust.

 

And the whole scene started to repeat itself.

 

Sci, Alphys and Gaster.

 

Sci, Alphys, Gaster and Papyrus.

 

Sci, Alphys, and Papyrus.

 

Sci and Papyrus.

 

Sci.

 

As the scene began to loop again and again, Fell noticed the toll it was taking on poor Sci. He knew that he had to get Sci away from… whatever that was. And fast. He bent down and scooped the skeleton into his arms, bridal-style, then proceeded to race down the nearest hallway, away from the looping illusion.

 

When Fell thought they were far enough away, he sat down, breathing heavily from all the running. He hadn't done this much movement in a long time.

 

"Sci…" he murmured breathlessly, "are you okay…?"

 

Sci, still gripping Fell's jacket, despite the fact that the running had stopped, looked up at him. "P-Peachy."

 

Fell frowned, hugging Sci close. "What was that…?"

 

It took a while for Sci to answer, but when he did, he seemed a little calmer. He answered Fell's question with a question.

 

"What d-did you see? B-Before that? Earlier, when y-you got all f-freaked out?"

 

"Uh… you dyin'," Fell replied.

 

"Are y-you afraid of that h-happening?"

 

He nodded, "o' course."

 

"T-The house is i-in our heads." Sci said, grimly. "I d-didn't see what y-you saw, for s-some reason, but you s-saw what I did, r-right?"

 

Fell nodded once again, "yeah… I didn't see nothin' 'till I grabbed your shoulder, though."

 

"So t-the house creates an illusion for each person, p-presumably that m-monster's greatest fear, that only that m-monster can experience... unless another m-monster is physically touching them?"

 

Fell frowned, looking as if he was mulling the information over, "that… makes sense…"

 

"In a weird s-sort of way, y-yeah."

 

"Probably why those two assholes wanted t'spook all of us in the first place, so we'd run out here and see all o' that." Fell hummed, "And I'm sure taking away our magic was jus' t'keep us in."

 

"Well, w-we can hardly l-leave without it..."

 

Fell sighed. "Yeah." He glanced down the hallway. "I guess we'll have to just wait and see what happens."

 

"They w-wouldn't do a-anything really b-bad, would they?" Sci asked, leaning slightly against Fell again, "T-They got B-Blue, and even Blue isn't t-that good of an a-actor."

 

Fell held Sci protectively, now looking at him. "Well, I'll still kick their asses if they try anything, magic or no magic."

 

"Do y-you think they've c-caught anyone e-else? Error just c-chucked Swappy through a portal at the start. That's t-two down already, and that's a-all we know of."

 

"Hopefully not… but I'm sure Reap'll fight tooth and nail to keep Geno safe, even without his magic."

 

"Yeah... W-What do you t-think happened to y-your brother? He's a j-jerk, but he's s-still a monster like anyone e-else."

 

"Boss doesn't need magic t'maim someone," Fell murmured with a slight shudder.

 

"Yeah, b-but Error's basically a g-god of destruction and Fresh i-is..." Sci paused, "Something else e-entirely."

 

"That's true," Fell sighed. "At least he'll probably be able to wipe the smug grins off their faces when they find 'em."

 

"Yeah, he's good a-at that..." Sci looked up at Fell, then started laughing uncontrollably.

The edgy skell jolted in surprise, "oh mY GOD-" He sent a concerned look Sci's way, "why're ya laughin'??"

 

"I j-just realised, w-we went t-through all this a-and-" Sci took out his phone. He had no reception, but he used the front camera to show Fell his face.

 

Sci had lied about cleaning all of Blue's drawings off of it, if you remember back that far. The other skell still had a pair of big, bushy, sharpie-drawn eyebrows above his eye sockets.

 

Fell stared. "W h a t."

 

"R-Remember how I s-said I wiped 'all' o-of it off...?"

 

He sent Sci a half-hearted glare, "you little-"

 

“I'm s-sorry! I c-couldn't help it, you j-just looked so funny-"

 

“Beautiful. I went through a mental breakdown looking like this."

 

"And gross sobbing h-has never looked so f-fabulous."

 

"Ugh," he groaned, trying to rub off the marker.

 

Sci tried and failed to stifle his giggles. Maybe it was just a nervous reaction to their scary situation, or maybe he genuinely thought Fell looked hilarious...

 

"Is it all off?" Fell asked, after a moment.

 

"You're t-trusting me to tell y-you?"

 

"Maybe I'm trusting that you've seen the error of your ways and will tell me the truth."

 

"Oh, I w-w-w-w-w-w—wouldn't do that, if I were you," Someone said, from the other end of the hall, "There's so few people you can trust n-n-n-n-n-n—nowadays."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell it's been a while. But ayyy end of the summer update wooo.


End file.
